Change the Past!
by CPArmageddon
Summary: It's been six years after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia and the completion of the Zero Requiem. Peace reigned over the land but not for long. Soon chaos reigned over the land. So it's up to a person to change the past as best as he could or die trying


**Well hello people! I'm new to Fanfiction, kinda… I helped some people to write, give ideas and I wrote some Fanfiction when I'm bored… maybe I'll put one up if I want to. My English Grammar isn't that good so I'll be doing to improve my grammar a bit. But I know that you guys don't care about this and most of you will just skip this and read on. Well… All I have left to say is that I'm not a weekly, daily, or a constant updater. I update whenever I want.**

**Oh and before I forget: I do not own CODE GEASS! Or Lelouch and CC will be together forever. **

**Pairings as of now are: Lelouch X C.C., Kallen X OC. I might think of other pairings later on and I might change Kallen X OC thing later on… this is what I just want it to be for now... **

**Oh and this story starts after Zero's Requiem in R2 and has some changes during the events before Zero's Requiem but after the Black Rebellion. **

**000**

Flames and ruins were everywhere. Once a peaceful and powerful world made from Zero's Requiem now destroyed and plunged into chaos and disorder. Skies filled with gay-black ash from the fire, bloods and bodies everywhere you go. Knightmares were either broken apart or fighting up in the skies against each other. FLEAs, going on and off everywhere you see in the skies. People were running and panicking in fear. This was called the Revelations War. That is 5 years after Zero Requiem.

Now, is six years after the Zero Requiem, where the Revelations War was over, more than half of the human populations lost, and corrupted nobles started to rise and raise war against other nobles for power. It was almost like the restart of the Medieval Age. Monarchs that also rose after the Revelations war tried to prevent anymore tragedies but were powerless to anything for the kings had insufficient amount of resources to do so. Eventually the different monarchs were under the power of different nobles.

The Zero Requiem, a plan made by the demon/evil/intelligent emperor Lelouch vi Britannia of the Holy Britannia Empire, to bring world peace failed. The Black Knights no longer exists; Zero/Suzaku is now in hiding, trying to figure out a plan. The Black Knights' ace, Kallen Kozuki, died in the war, Nunually vi Britannia is also in hiding with Zero/Suzaku with other surviving Black Knights. A lot has happened since the Zero Requiem, to put summarize on what happened.

Up on the top of the hill, on a bright sunny day where the color sky blue could be seen up in the sky, sat a girl, who seemed to be around the age of 16 or 17, in a white robe and hat a white hood on to cover her hair. Only the nose, mouth, and her amber eyes could be seen. The girl was sitting in the edge of the cliff, looking at the ruins ofTokyo. "If… This is what the world was reduced too…" stated the girl to herself. "I'm sorry if I'm breaking my promise but it has to be done," she said as she clutched onto a pendant which was on her left hand.

She then stood up and walked down until she saw a Knightmare Frame like figure kneeling on the ground with a teenage boy who looked around 17, had white hair that was down, wearing a long black coat with the T-shirt sleeves and red on the interior of the coat, had black pants and shoes, and had dark blue shirt. From his elbow to his fingers weren't covered. He has blue crystal eyes.

The boy was sitting down near the food of the machine with his left leg straight out and his left leg in towards his chest and on his right lag was a laptop. The boy was typing away really fast. If anyone saw him they would think that he's a pro hacker. (A.N. I'm not going to explain the 'Robotic Frame' yet because it's really hard to explain it… So I'll be drawing a picture of it).

"Is it finished yet?" asked the girl as she stopped in front of the boy.

"It was finished a while ago… I was just waiting your permission," replied the boy as he closed his laptop, put it under his right arm and stood up.

"You know what to do right?"

"Of course I do silly witch, you've been training me for this…"

"Now, make sure to change events as best as you can but not the events that'll lead up to the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know what to do Catherine."

"T-Then… I guess this is good-bye…"

"Hmm… I guess it is… well… I guess I'll be going now…" said Cain as he started to climb towards the robot. This machine was not like other Knightmares, instead of having a big pod on the back for controls, its chest was opened and showed the controls for this machine.

"You've grown Cain… you've grown a lot since I met you a years ago… My… look on how fast time passed…" said Catherine as she looked at her comrade entering the machine.

"I guess this is good bye to 'this' you…" said Cain as the entrance to the controls started to close with an object coming down from the machine.

"Yea I guess… We already had our goodbye time, it's time for you to go… and make sure… Don't die until the end…"

"Of course, I wouldn't think about dying until the… my last mission is done… Don't worry, I'll try my best not to mess up Ca-" he couldn't finish his sentence before the door closed shut.

The girl giggled a bit. "I'll miss you too… brother."

With that the machine was covered in a white orb before disappearing and leaving a hole on the ground from once it stood.

**000**

**Well that's all… Did you guys love it? It's just a prologue so don't be disappointed by the length of it… I'll try to make the next one will be longer. And you'll be seeing the Black Knights, C.C., Lelouch, and other characters soon in the next chapter. I already started the next chapter though, I don't know on how I should let Cain, (My OC character) meet the Black Knights and get them to join… I'm welcoming Ideas. Oh by the way, I'm almost done drawing Cain's Knightmare like machine, though I need a place to put it up… any ideas? **

**In other words… how should Cain meet the Black Knights? And where can I post a picture of Cain's machine that I'm almost done drawing? (BTW I don't know if you guys will like my drawing, so don't be disappointed if you guys don't like it.)**


End file.
